1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of an electric cart for a person to ride on, more particularly one including a front part, and a rear part, which can be rapidly separated from the front part for the frame to occupy less space in storage and transportation, and which can be rapidly joined to the front part.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electric carts are very convenient personal vehicles for physically handicapped people.
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional electric cart for a person to ride on includes a frame 8, front and rear wheels fitted to the frame 8, a handle bar, a seat, power and transmission (not shown) fitted on the frame 8. The frame 8 is made of several bars and rods, which are securely connected together by means of welding, therefore the frame can't be separated into several parts. Consequently, the electric cart will occupy much space in storage and transportation.